Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again
300px|thumb Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again — druga piosenka w szóstym sezonie. Śpiewają wszyscy mieszkańcy Ponyville szykujących się do obchodów świąt Wigilii Serdeczności w zamku Twilight Sparkle. Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|piosenka| :Kucyki ::Już kucyki cieszą się ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest ::Każdy się do śpiewu rwie ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest ::Och co za czas ::Już widać blask ::Raduje nas ::To Święto znowu w sercach jest :Fluttershy ::Chmury ułożone już :Pegazy ::To Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Dash ::Śniegu chcesz, to chmury wzburz :Pegazy ::To Serdeczności Święto znów jest :i Rainbow Dash ::Niech wicher dmie ::I tańczy śnieg ::To cieszy mnie :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Pie ::Od rana wszyscy śpiewać chcą :Kucyki ::Dzyń-dzyń, bim-bam-bom :Applejack ::Placki już gotowe są :Kucyki ::Dzyń-dzyń, bim-bam-bom ::Tak się mocno radujemy ::Kiedy Święta już czujemy :Ogiery ::Razem więc muzykujemy :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Rarity ::Już od rana praca wre :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Rarity ::Wyglądać każdy pięknie chce :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Rarity ::Uważaj, bo ::Rozbijesz to ::Mówiłam, no! :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest ::Święto, Święto Serdeczności ::Święto, Święto nadchodzi już ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest!}} Repryza Tekst (wersja polska) }} }|repryza| :Glimmer ::To święto pełne niespodzianek ::Niektóre zdziwią cię ::Gdy z przyjaciółmi jesteś, to ::Naprawdę żyć się chce ::Przeszłością już nie musisz swą żyć ::Ma tu i teraz ważne być ::To łatwe ogromnie, uwierz mi ::Gdy swych przyjaciół masz ::Pora, by świętować już :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Glimmer ::Ciasto hop do buzi włóż :Kucyki ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest :Glimmer ::Więc w głos się śmiej ::Zabawa, że hej ::Bo nocy tej :Kucyki ::To Serdeczności Święto znów jest ::Święto, Święto Serdeczności ::Święto, Święto nadchodzi już ::Bo Serdeczności Święto znów jest!}} Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Kucyki ::Ponies voices fill the night ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again ::Happy hearts so full and bright ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again ::Oh what a sight ::Look at the light ::All for tonight ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Fluttershy ::Clouds arranged 'til they're just so :Pegazy ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Dash ::Gonna make some awesome snow :Pegazy ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :i Rainbow Dash ::The chill wind blows ::Making a show ::Snowflakes aglow :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Pie ::A day that's filled with songs to sing :Kucyki ::Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding :Applejack ::Cakes and pastries we shall bring :Kucyki ::Ding-dong, ding-dong-ding ::We're so busy making merry ::Windigos should all be wary :Ogiery ::As our mighty voices carry :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Rarity ::Decorations we shall make :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Rarity ::Perfection you just cannot fake :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Rarity ::Not one mistake ::Don't let that break ::Oh, goodness' sake! :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a- ::Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve ::Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! Repryza Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Glimmer ::Hearth's Warming Eve is filled with presents ::Some take you by surprise ::A story shared by your good friends ::That makes your spirits rise ::Sometimes you just let go of the past ::Enjoy the present while it lasts ::And really it's not that much to ask ::With good friends by your side ::Now it's time to celebrate :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Glimmer ::All together, feeling great :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again :Glimmer ::Can hardly wait ::We'll party 'til late ::Our favorite date :Kucyki ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once a- ::Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve ::Happy, happy Hearth's Warming Eve ::Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again! en:Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again Kategoria:Piosenki z 6 sezonu